


That Random Number

by Arielthehedgehog99



Series: OneShots (Fire Emblem) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blackmail, Family, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sweet, a little blood, mentions of some other characters - Freeform, not enough to get a teen rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielthehedgehog99/pseuds/Arielthehedgehog99
Summary: I was bored so I called a random number at three a.m. and I didn't expect that quiet kid in my history class to pick up.





	That Random Number

**Author's Note:**

> A sweet little LeoKumi fanfic. I've sinned so very much and have fallen into shipping heck!

“Ugh… I’m so bored…” Takumi whined, his uncompleted homework strewn all over his desk. “Why do they assign all of this crap…” he grumbled, picking up his cell phone. Checking the messages he sent to Oboro and Hinata, he reasoned they’d already retired for the night.

Takumi sighed, willing himself not to shout at the top of his lungs. His family sleeping in the surrounding rooms. Ryoma, while having moved out to college, had returned to catch up with his family. Hinoka, a senior at the same high school he went to, sleeping peacefully one door down across the hall. His younger sister, Sakura, sleeping sweetly one door down, only in middle school.

Takumi ran a hand through his long silver hair, brushing the stray strands out of his face. Checking the clock, he noted the time, 3:00 AM. He sighed, shutting his textbooks. “I’m done for the night… I’ll do the homework later...” he murmured to himself, packing his bags for the morning.

Bored once more, and not wishing to turn in for the night, Takumi picked up his phone and scrolled through the games. Deeming none of the worth of playing, he smiled, a devious idea coming to him.

He chuckled as he punched in a random number, the area code corresponding to Nohr. Takumi, being a Hoshidan, decided to play a prank on the poor Nohrian who picked up. As the phone rang, Takumi planned his big prank.

“Hello…” the shy voice on the other end whispered. His voice was soft, almost a whisper and Takumi had trouble hearing it.

Before Takumi could say anything, the boy spoke again, “L… Listen… Please don’t hurt me…” he whimpered.

Takumi’s brow furrowed. Hurt him? Who was threatening him? “P… Please… I’ll have the… the money and the items soon… I… I just need more time…” the voice said, terror written in the sounds.

What money? What items? What was going on? Takumi paled, realizing he’d run into something more sinister than he’d imagined. Slowly, he willed his vocal cords to work, “Give me your name.”

“Leo… Leo de Nohr…” he whispered.

Leo de Nohr. Takumi recognized that name. That was the name of the cute, quiet kid in his history class. Apparently, Leo’s elder brother knew Ryoma, Xander de Nohr, if he remembered correctly. Ryoma spoke of how talented Xander was. With the last name de Nohr, he must have had some political power as his father, Garon de Nohr, was the president of their nation.

“Leo, I want you to meet me tomorrow after your schooling,” Takumi said, willing his voice to sound more mature, intimidating even.

“Where would you like to meet?” Leo asked voice barely a whisper.

Takumi thought for a moment before speaking, “I want you to meet me at the school gates. Meet me there at 3:30, understand.”

“Yes sir, I understand…” Leo whispered before the line went dead with a click.

Takumi sighed, wondering what he’d just gotten himself into. However, if Leo was in trouble, he felt obligated to help. Leo had been his longtime crush for the longest of time. If someone was hurting him, he wouldn’t let allow that. Sighing, he readied himself for bed, just wondering what was in store for him tomorrow.

* * *

The next day flew by as he anticipated 3:30. However, as luck would have it, history was his final class of the day. Looking around, he noticed Leo sitting in the back of the room. While the lesson continued, he watched Leo, noticing that he got more and more shaky as 3:30 approached.

When the bell rung at 3:00 and all the students filled out, Takumi fell in with them. However, instead of going directly towards his home, he stayed behind. Waiting at the school gates like he’d said, he watched as Leo slowly, shakily, moved towards the gates. A large bag hung over his shoulder, too large to be his school bag. He arrived at the gate, looking around for his correspondent. Takumi checked the time, 3:35. Deciding it was close enough, he approached Leo. “Leo,” he said.

The young male whipped around to look at Takumi. “Oh, hello. You are?” he asked, voice naturally soft.

“I’m Takumi, Takumi Hoshido. What are you doing here?” Takumi asked.

Leo shifted uncomfortably. “Takumi… I’m sorry. I don’t recognize that name. I’m waiting for someone. You should probably leave before he arrives.” Leo said, not making eye contact with him.

“Well, I’m the one you're supposed to meet,” Takumi said, backing away for Leo, trying to give him some space.

Leo’s eyes widened and he backed into the wall in fear. “They sent you… You’re wearing a school uniform… Are you a student here…” he asked before whispering, “Have you been sent here to follow me…” Before Takumi could respond Leo thrust the bag into his arms. “Here… This is what you want, right. It’s all I have for now but I promise I’ll get everything.” he said, curling in on himself.

Takumi, curious, looked inside the bag. To his surprise, he found documents. Secret documents he assumed. He dropped the bag on the ground and looked to Leo. “Leo, I’m not the person to give these to.”

“What? You’re the Hoshidan correspondent, right?” Leo asked, looking fearful.

“No… I’m just a guy who’s worried about you,” Takumi said, bending down to look Leo in the eyes. “What’s going on here?” he asked.

Leo’s eyes were clouded over in confusion. “But… The phone call said to meet them here today…” Leo mumbled.

Takumi sighed, “I’m sorry. That was my fault. I prank called you last night. I thought it’d be funny. However, I didn’t realize something was going on. I asked you to meet me here so I could try and help you.”

“You… You want to help me…” Leo stuttered. Takumi nodded and Leo sighed, picking up the bag once again. “I thank you for your concern, but I don’t want to put you in more danger… It’s bad enough you’re talking to me. If they find out, I don’t want you to be on the receiving end.” Leo said, beginning to leave by pushing past Takumi.

Before Leo could leave, Takumi grabbed Leo’s wrist, spinning him around so they were face to face once again. “No. I’m not leaving you alone. I refuse to. You need help and I’m going to help you, whether you want it or not.” he said.

Leo sighed, “Okay… Can you come home with me so we can talk?” Takumi nodded and Leo led the way, walking into the town and towards the train station. Once at the train station, Leo checked the times, nodding to himself before joining Takumi on the bench.

“So, where is your home?” Takumi asked.

Leo looked at him, “It’s in Nohr…” Takumi nodded as they waited in silence for the train to arrive. While they waited, Takumi texted his family to tell them he’d be over with a friend. His family, Ryoma, replied with an affirmative text and a teasing blurb about not getting into trouble. Takumi chuckled as he responded back, the train arriving at the station. Slowly, he followed his crush onto the train and towards his home.

* * *

“You’ve got a really nice place here Leo,” Takumi said, looking around at the lavish halls of the mansion.

“It’s not mine… It’s my father’s home…” Leo said, opening the doors to his room.

His room was modestly furnished, a large bed with dark purple sheets sat in the middle, dark purple satin curtains covering the bed, giving the occupant some privacy. Next to the bed was a dark wooden dresser, small reading lamp atop. Against the far wall was a large desk, books neatly piled atop with a large bookshelf adjacent to the desk. The other corner of the room held a door to the bathroom, slightly ajar. Near the wall by the bed, two double doors opened to a balcony view, windows covered by purple silk.

“Wow… This is amazing!” Takumi said, mouth open and eyes wide.

“Um, thanks, I guess… I designed the room myself so…” Leo said, eyes betraying him as he looked away.

“Are you okay?” Takumi asked, approaching the blond slowly.

Leo nodded slowly, “I’m sorry… I’m not sure where to begin…”

Well, take a breath and start at the beginning, okay.” Takumi smiled, sitting on Leo’s bed and beckoning the other to sit as well.

“It was a few months ago…” Leo explained, “I received a phone call. The call stated that if I didn’t give them a set of documents and an undisclosed amount of money, they’d take out someone dear to me…”

“Do you know who called?” Takumi asked.

Leo shook his head, “The voice sounded a bit robotic and the number changed every time I received a call. The only thing that stayed the same was the Hoshidan accent.”

“Hmm…” Takumi mused, scratching his head, “Who did they threaten?”

“They said they’d hurt someone dear to me… At first, I didn’t comply. The day after the first deadline, a package arrived for me. Inside the box was an eyeball. I was so scared. It turned out, they’d taken out the eye of one of my close friends, Niles. After that, I complied. If they did that, who knows what else they’d do.”

“What do they want exactly?” Takumi asked.

Leo looked around before leaning in, whispering, “My father’s secret documents, battle plans, memo sheets… A lot of my father’s things.”

“Why would they want that?” Takumi asked.

Leo shrugged, “Who knows? What I do know is that, as long as I’m living, I’ll give them what they want. I don’t want anyone else to suffer because of me…”

“What do you plan on doing? You can’t just live like this. What if your father finds out? What would he do to you?” Takumi asked. Leo curled in on himself, beginning to quietly sob. Takumi looked over to the crying male and softly rubbed his back. “Hey, I’m sorry. Was it something I said?” he asked.

Leo sobbed, “No… It’s not you… I can’t tell father... Father cannot find out… If he finds out, I’ll be beaten again…”

“Your father beat you?!” Takumi said, eyes wide. Leo’s small nod was all he needed. “You need to get out of here Leo,” Takumi said, trying to comfort the crying male.

“I can’t… I’m trapped here…” Leo whimpered. It was at that moment, the phone rang. Takumi and Leo both looked to the phone before Leo picked it up, answering it.

“Hello…” Leo whispered. He was silent for a moment before saying, “Tonight?” Takumi looked at him, watching his expressions. “But, I…” Leo began before being cut off. “Yes, I understand…” he said, placing the phone down and putting his head in his hands, crying.

“What happened?” Takumi asked, rubbing Leo’s back once again.

Leo whimpered, “They want the info tonight… I don’t have it all… What am I going to do?”

“Simple, you go and I’ll try to apprehend them.” Takumi said, “You said they usually only come as one.”

“When did I say that?” Leo asked.

Takumi smiled, “When I met you at the school. I figured that they came as one when you weren't surprised it was only me. You were more surprised I was a student.”

Leo sighed, curling into Takumi, “I don’t know… I don’t want to involve you in this mess…”

Takumi sighed, holding Leo close to him. “Leo, I want to help you. If this is the way to stop this, I’m willing to take the risk.”

“Thank you, Takumi…” Leo smiled, eyes closing as he snuggled into Takumi’s chest, closing his tear stained eyes.

Takumi smiled, petting Leo’s short blond hair, whispering, “Anything for you Leo… Anything for you…”

The night shortly arrived and Leo woke from his position in Takumi’s arms, pushing away in embarrassment. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” Leo stuttered, hands rushing to his now red face.

Takumi smiled, “You look so cute when you’re sleeping so peacefully.”

“Cute… No, I’m not cute…” Leo said, looking down and away from Takumi.

Takumi chuckled before he checked the time. “Hey Leo, it’s 9:00. When and where did they want to meet you?” he asked.

“Meet at 11:00 in front of the mansion…” Leo said, walking over to his desk and pulling out the large duffle bag Takumi had seen him with earlier. Slowly, he placed different papers and documents into the bag before zipping it up.

“So, what are you planning on doing?” Takumi asked. Leo shrugged and Takumi sighed. “Listen, Leo. I cannot let these people keep on pushing you around. We’ll find a way to beat them I’m sure.” he said, placing his hand atop Leo’s

Leo smiled, “Thanks, Takumi. It’s nice to have someone to talk about this with…”

Takumi smiled, “Hey, that’s what I’m here for.”

* * *

As the fated time approached, the two got into position, Leo awaiting the correspondent while Takumi hid in the shadows. Like clockwork, a man appeared at the front at 11:00. Takumi stayed hidden, waiting to see their exchange.

“Leo de Nohr… You have the items, correct.” the man said. Takumi’s brow furrowed. He didn’t sound Hoshidan. He sounded like someone doing a decent Hoshidan accent. Leo nodded, handing over the large duffle bag. The man opened it, sifted through the contents and zipped it back up, nodding.

“Very well… Your loved ones are spared for now…” the man said, beginning to turn around. As he began to turn, Takumi burst from the bush he was hiding in, catching the man off guard. Tackling the man and pinning him to the ground, he shouted, “Leo, I’ve got him.”

Leo carefully approached the man, taking off the mask that held the man’s identity. “Iago?!” Leo cried.

“Iago? Who’s that?” Takumi questioned, pulling out some rope and proceeding to bind his arms and legs.

“Iago is my father’s consultant. What’s going on here Iago?” Leo asked as Takumi pulled himself off the man.

Iago smirked, “What am I doing? I’m following your father’s orders.”

“What?” Leo questioned, looking to Takumi before turning back to Iago.

“Stand down Leo. And you boy, release him.” a harsh voice called. Leo and Takumi both looked up to see President Garon’s intimidating form looming over them.

“Father, what is the meaning of this?” Leo asked. Instead of answering, Garon walked over to Leo and gave him a harsh slap across the face. Leo cried out in pain, falling to the ground, clutching his injured cheek. Takumi ran to his side.

“Silence you, foul creature. How dare you talk back to me.” Garon’s voice boomed through the night.

Takumi growled, clenching his fists need his injured crush. “How dare you! How dare you hurt your own son!” he snarled.

Garon chuckled, amused by Takumi. “Son, bah! He’s nothing more than a pawn in my plans. A pawn that’s been sending out information to the enemy. A spy! And to think, he was sending my own information back to me”

“Leo is not a spy. Leo’s been being manipulated you monster. Manipulated by you…” Takumi growled, “You’re nothing but scum!”

Garon laughed, Iago now free from his binds. “Milord, I believe we should rid of these pests,” he smirked, eyes glimmering.

Garon nodded and Iago grinned, pulling out a knife. “Any last words?” he asked, smirking.

Takumi grit his teeth, wrapping his arms around Leo’s shivering form. “Leo… I’m so sorry…” he whispered, “Before we go, I have to tell you… I’ve always had a crush on you…”

“Takumi…” Leo whispered.

Iago’s scream cut him off. “DIE!!!” he shouted, bringing the knife down on Takumi. Instead of feeling pain, he heard a scream. Looking up, Leo had wrangled himself from his embrace, taking the brunt of the knife.

“Leo!” Takumi screamed, holding the bleeding, dying male in his arms.

Garon laughed maniacally, “How does it feel to be stabbed again, Leo. Does it hurt even more this time?” He then nodded to Iago who raised the blood stained knife once again.

“Say goodnight!” he screamed before bringing the knife down again. Takumi shut his eyes and prepared once again. However, another screen replaced his, Iago’s scream.

Opening his eyes, he saw Iago curled up on the ground, large stab wound through his abdomen. Over him stood a large male who had an uncanny resemblance to Leo, wavy blond hair pushed out of his face, strong build and fierce red eyes glaring at Garon.

“Father, what is the meaning of this?” the male asked, voice harsh and powerful.

“Xander, this matter does not concern you. Stand down child.” Garon spat.

Xander shook his head, “No, I’ve watched you destroy our family for far too long. Now look, my little brother lays dying because of you. I won’t ever forgive you for this. I bet you’re responsible for Lady Mikoto’s death today too, aren’t you.”

“What!” Takumi cried, just not learning of his own mother’s death.

“I’m sorry Takumi…” Xander said, turning to him with soft eyes. “However, your reign of terror ends here!” Xander cried, attacking Garon with his longsword. Garon, preparing for an attack, pulled out a large battle ax to defend himself.

As Xander and Garon engaged in battle, a young girl with long blond pigtails approached Leo and Takumi. She quickly pulled out a first aid kit, disinfecting Leo’s stab wound and wrapping it in bandages. As she worked, she spoke, “You’re Takumi, right. Big brother talked about how you. Thank you for taking care of Leo.”

“Who are you?” Takumi asked, still holding Leo in his arms.

“I’m Elise, Leo’s little sister.” she said, pointing to herself before pointing to Xander, “That’s big brother Xander. He’s been watching Garon’s shady behavior for a while. Tonight must have been too much with Lady Mikoto’s death and Leo being stabbed.”

Takumi nodded, the idea of his mother’s death still sinking in.

A sudden cry broke the moment as the group looked up to see Xander, injured and being pushed back by Garon. Garon smirked, “You are weak my son. I will show you what true power is!” Garon brought the ax down on Xander only for the attack to be blocked. 

“Ryouma…” Takumi breathed, looking at his older brother holding a sleek katana.

“You are the cause of my mother’s death. You will pay with your life!” he cried, striking Garon with rapid hits. Xander pulled himself up and joined Ryoma, attacking Garon. With one final cry from them both, both struck Garon, Xander through the stomach and Ryoma decapitating the evil leader.

Once done, Ryoma turned to Takumi and sighed. “How are you holding up?” he asked the silver haired male.

Takumi shook his head, “I’ve been better.”

Xander picked up Leo from Takumi’s arms. “Thank you for looking after my younger brother. I’m sorry to have involved you in our family affairs. Please, feel free to leave or stay.” Xander said before leaving with Leo’s unconscious body.

“Wait!” Takumi called out, pulling himself off the ground. “I want to stay with Leo,” he said. Xander nodded as both Takumi, Ryoma, and Elise followed him back into the castle.

* * *

“So, mother’s gone…” Takumi asked, sitting in a chair next to Leo’s bed. Ryoma nodded and Takumi sighed, “This is a turn of events…”

“Well, both Xander and I have decided to take the place of our parents,” Ryoma said.

Takumi nodded, “You’d make a good leader Ryoma.”

“I can only hope I’ll be…” Ryoma said as the door opened and Xander entered.

“I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” he asked, walking over to the bed. Both Takumi and Ryoma shook their heads and Xander sighed. “Ryoma, both of us are needed in the hall,” he said, looking at the Hoshidan male. Ryoma nodded as he stood up, walking out with Xander.

Takumi sighed, looking towards Leo’s lifeless form laying on the bed. “Oh, Leo… Please wake up…” he murmured, placing his hand on Leo’s exposed one.

Breathing in and out, he watched Leo’s chest rise and fall. Maybe his fingers even twitched to wrap around his own. Wait, his fingers. Takumi inspected Leo’s fingers and sure enough, found them curled around his own. He smiled, looking up to gave into Leo’s red eyes. “Leo…” he whispered.

Leo smiled, unable to speak. Takumi couldn’t contain his excitement, jumping onto the bed and hugging his crush. Leo made a small motion, his hand gripping something invisible as he moved the hand a little up and down. Takumi, understanding the sign, reached over to the dresser and poured a glass of water for the male. Placing the glass of water at Leo’s chapped lips, he slowly tilted upwards, liquid running into Leo’s throat.

“Thank you…” Leo whispered.

Takumi smiled, “No problem.” He then leaned in and gave Leo an affectionate kiss on the cheek. “It’s all over,” Takumi said, stroking Leo’s hair.

Leo smiled, the most peaceful smile Takumi had ever seen. “I’m happy…” Leo whispered.

“I’m happy to,” Takumi said, closing his eyes.

There was a soft silence. A peaceful silence.“Takumi…” Leo whispered, breaking the silence with his soft voice. “Will you stay with me?” he asked.

Takumi smiled, kissing Leo on the lips. “Yes, I’ll stay with you forever,” he whispered, smiling. 


End file.
